


It Takes Two - Drabbles

by ShyVioletCat



Series: It Takes Two [2]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Series of drabbles that take place in my It Takes Two AU. Mostly coming from Tumblr prompts.
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Series: It Takes Two [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609639
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	1. Except Maybe this

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I regret nothing. Except for maybe this." for rowaelin :)

_I regret nothing._

That had been Aelin Galathynius’ motto for much of her life. Everything she did was with a burning confidence that blew away any regret like ashes on a wind. Each mistake she had turned into something else, something better. But this time as she watched the timer tick away on her phone, this time she wasn’t so sure.

Sleeping with Rowan had an experience she wasn’t going to forget anytime soon, meaning she shouldn’t have a reason to regret that. No other man had been able to please her like that. Hadn’t even come close. If she hadn’t hated her bastard of a roommate so much she might have knocked on his door begging for more. She might not even have to beg, she knew he had enjoyed himself equally as much.

But she did hate him. And he hated her. That’s the way it was.

About a week ago Aelin had woken up feeling sick to her stomach. She’d barely made it to the bathroom before she was throwing up. Then it happened the next day, then the day after that. It was then she noticed other changes. Her breasts were heavier and gods they were sensitive. She was getting frequent headaches and her moods were unpredictable. Then Aelin counted the days since her last period and felt the colour drain from her face. She practically run out of the apartment and bought three boxes of different kinds of pregnancy tests from the chemist and rushed home. Thankfully Rowan wasn’t home so she had the apartment to herself. Aelin had ripped open a box and skimmed the instructions.

The buzzer went off and Aelin jumped, almost knocking her phone into the sink. After taking five test already she didn’t know why she expected the sixth one to show her a different result.

Aelin Galathynius didn’t regret anything. Except maybe this.


	2. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Roommates pregnancy au but it's *Halloween themed*
> 
> For the sake of spoilers this happens before the incident but I still hope you enjoy it.

For the fifth time in 10 minutes there was a knock on the door followed by a muffled call of ‘trick or treat’. Rowan sighed angrily at the intrusion but Aelin swept by behind him towards the front door almost gleefully.  
  
“Hi, guys,” Aelin said opening the door. “Wow you all look amazing. Have some candy.”  
  
She said the same thing every time she opened the door. Rowan doubted it was actually true.  
  
Rowan hadn’t wanted to do Halloween, he wanted to leave the door unadorned and maybe even a no candy sign but Aelin had insisted. After a pretty heated discussion they’d come to a compromise. The door would be decorated and candy would be given out but Aelin had to do it all, Rowan would have no part in it. She also had to take down the decorations before leaving for whatever party she’d be attending tonight, because once she was gone he was not going to be handing anything out.  
  
Aelin ran back to her room, obviously to get ready. Rowan went back to his TV show, blocking everything else out. Then before he knew it there was another knock. Rowan paused the TV waiting for the flourish of noise, but Aelin didn’t come out.

“Can you get that one?” Aelin called from her room.  
  
“No,” he said back, scrolling aimlessly through his phone, waiting for quiet.  
  
“Please?”  
  
“That wasn’t the deal,” Rowan called back.  
  
The kids knocked again and hollered trick or treat a little louder.  
  
“I really don’t want to answer the door to a group of children with my boobs out so could you please get this one,” Aelin practically yelled at him.  
  
“Not my problem!” Rowan yelled back.  
  
There was an exasperated sound and then stomping and the banging of Aelin’s door being flung open. Rowan turned to see the solution to Aelin’s problem. She’d thrown on a loose sweater, arms folded over her chest. Aelin went through her ritual and closed the door a little harder than she usually did. And then glared at Rowan.  
  
“I don’t see a problem,” Rowan said meeting her stare.  
  
“The problem is that I had my hair done and was about to put on my dress, but I had to put something on so I didn’t answer the door half naked but didn’t want to disappoint the children so I chucked on the first thing I could find. Which was this. Which ruined my hair.”  
  
Rowan looked at her hair, he hadn’t noticed but Aelin had done something to make it look paler, almost white and the braids she had done were now loose and askew.  
  
“Well better get to it before there’s another knock,” Rowan said as he resumed his show.  
  
As Aelin went past she hissed, “Prick.”  
  
The next activity at the door wasn’t a knock from trick or treat-er, but Aedion arriving to pick Aelin up.  
  
“Hey man,” Aedion said as he closed the door behind him, he was dressed at Thor, cape and everything.  
  
“Hey,” Rowan said back. Despite his less that cordial relationship with Aedion’s cousin, Rowan and Aedion were quite good friends.  
  
“Aelin, hurry up!” Aedion called from the kitchen before inspection the fridge.  
  
“Shut up Aedion!” Aelin called back.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Aedion went to answer it. As he opened it there were audible gasps and a few ‘whoas’ as the kids took Aedion in.  
  
“Are you really Thor?” One kid asked.  
  
Aedion didn’t miss a beat. “Yes.”  
  
There were giggles and squealing then the door was closed.  
  
Rowan himself went to the kitchen to grab a drink from the fridge, as he turned to head back to back to his spot on the lounge Aelin emerged.  
  
She was in a dress that had a white pleated skirt that hung low on her hips, it was attached by pieces of what looked like blue leather that crossed over her chest and then fanned out to created a small sleeve. The cups of the dress were the same colour of the skirt but textured to look like dragon scales. The way the dress was cut left Aelin’s sides bare and a diamond cut out over her taut stomach. She was dressed as Daenerys Targaryen. Lorcan’s most often used nickname for his roommate came to Rowan’s mind. Fire-breathing bitch queen.  
  
“Put a coat on,” Aedion said from his position by the door.  
  
“Don’t be a prude,” Aelin snapped back.  
  
“I’m not, its freezing outside,” Aedion said.  
  
Aelin sighed. “Ugh fine.”  
  
Aelin disappeared back into her room and Rowan heard Aedion step up beside him. Then there was a swift slap to the back of his head.  
  
“What – ” Rowan’s hand was immediately over the hurt.  
  
Aedion gave him a look. “That’s my cousin. Don’t even go there.”  
  
“I didn’t…” but Rowan stopped. Yeah, he had to admit he had been checking her out. Aedion’s look turned knowing.  
  
“Alright lets go,” Aelin said with her coat over her arm. She went straight for the door not bothering with goodbyes.  
  
Aedion followed Aelin out with a ‘see ya’.  
  
With the apartment now to himself Rowan resumed his evening of TV watching. He’d just settled into the perfect spot when there was a knock on the door. Rowan sat up. She didn’t…  
  
Aelin had left the decorations up on the door, no doubt on purpose as petty payback from him not getting the door while she was getting ready. Rowan groaned as he got up to answer the door, he put the candy in the bags before the kids even had a chance to say their line, and then he was ripping off the paper pumpkin cut outs and fake spider webs. The kids looked at him a little startled but then ran off to the next door.  
  
With the decorations under his arm Rowan stormed to Aelin’s room and scattered them over her bed for her to deal with when she came in wasted at whatever ungodly hour she got in. If she wanted to be petty about this it was fine, so could he.


	3. Christmas (or is it?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could you write a Christmas themed chapter of It Takes Two?

Rowan woke to soft lips pressing lightly against his.

Blinking slowly he found golden hair falling around his face like a curtain and a smiling face greeting him. He smiled back, his hand running up Aelin’s back to her neck to bring her closer for another kiss.

“Merry Christmas,” Aelin whispered against his lips.

“Merry Christmas, love,” Rowan whispered back.

“You should come out, we’ve been waiting for you,” Aelin said as she dropped a quick kiss to his lips before moving from above him.

Rowan sat up on his elbows and Aelin paused in the doorway at his movement, he glanced at the clock on his bedside table. It was after 9.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” He asked, his voice still thick with sleep.

Aelin just grinned at him. “You can count it as one of your Christmas presents.”

Then she was gone. From the lounge room he could hear an excited coo that made Rowan smile and quicken his exit from bed. He grabbed a jumper and pulled it over his head and down his torso as he appeared in the lounge room. His smile spread into a grin as he took in the sight before him. Aelin cradled their baby in front of her, the tiny thing dressed in a green onesie that matched their eyes. His eyes. The Christmas tree was behind them and decorations were all around the room making the room bright and joyful. Aelin bounced her arms gently and the smile on her face was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen as she talked to and entertained the infant.

He slid up behind Aelin and slipped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on Aelin’s shoulder. At the arrival of their father, then golden haired baby turned to Rowan and offered him a crooked gummy smile. There was a warmth in his chest that had his throat tightening.

As always Aelin sensed the shift in him, read his moods like a book, and she looked at him as he stood up to his full height.

“I love you,” she said, happy tears gathering in her eyes.

“And I love you,” Rowan said.

Aelin puckered her lips, so slightly, but Rowan obliged her by pressing a gentle kiss to her lips, very much like the ones that she had woken him up with.

~~~~~

Rowan woke with a start, a phantom sensation tingling on his lips and it took him a moment to figure out why. Exactly what he’d been dreaming about. He rubbed at his face trying to banish the lingering effects of what his subconscious had subjected him to. Where had that come from?

These months with Aelin, helping her with her pregnancy, becoming something near friends, it was only natural that his brain would go from one thing to another. It meant nothing, of course. Just a dream.

Rowan threw his covers back and went to make his way to the kitchen to get Aelin her tablets and water before he started to get ready for work. He was surprised to find Aelin already in the kitchen making herself some toast.

“Good morning,” she said.

Rowan took her in, she was still a bit pale and drawn, but she looked much better than she had in weeks. The swell of her stomach was so pronounced now that she couldn’t hide it at all now, not that she wanted to, Aelin was most definitely not shy about it. Truthfully Rowan was amazed how Aelin had coped with everything.

“What?” Aelin said, snapping Rowan out of his thoughts.

Rowan just shook his head. “Nothing. Just surprised to see you up so early.”

Aelin quirked a brow. “Are you serious? It’s after 9.”

Rowan head snapped to where the microwave where the the time was displayed.

**_9:17_ **

Rowan swore and rushed back to his room. He was so late. All day Rowan would be cursing that ridiculous dream, and not just for making him sleep in. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t forget the feeling of Aelin’s lips on his and how it had felt so real even after waking or how he could almost feel the sensation every time his mind wandered back to it. And not only that… What the three of them had been in his dream. Rowan still wasn’t sure what role he wanted to play in Aelin’s and the baby’s life. This dream was only adding to his confusion.


	4. Rowan Goes Shopping

Rowan stepped out onto the street after finishing his shift at the gym. Even though it was close to 7 o’clock the street was still busy. It was late night shopping and people were stepping in and out of shops along the street. Which was good, there were a few things Rowan needed to buy for Aelin’s baby shower and this was his last chance to get them before it on Saturday. He already had something for Aelin in the back seat of his truck, but he wanted to get a few things for the baby.

Yesterday on his way to work he had stopped at the shopping centre he had gone to with Aelin and went to one store in particular she had taken him to. He bought her the blue floral wrap dress she had tried on to demonstrate to him exactly what a wrap dress was. She had looked lovely in it and he could tell that she wanted to buy it, but hadn’t because of the price. So, wanting to get something for her and only her, Rowan had bought it. He desperately hoped it was the right size, because he had got it on sale with a no return or exchange policy on sale items the shop assistant had told him. He’d cross that bridge if it came to it but he had a feeling Aelin would be at least a little impressed that he had managed to get it at such a good price.

With Aelin’s gift done Rowan now needed something for the baby. A bit clueless, he had done a little bit of research on useful baby gifts. It didn’t take long for him to get overwhelmed, but he had a few ideas. He had fully intended to give what he bought to the twins so they would take to the shower. But Aelin had asked him to come, insisted that he come now that they had come to their new understanding. She had said she wanted him there. Something about that had made his heart beat a little faster. They were moving forward and Rowan was excited to see where it led.

He didn’t go to his car, instead he started walking up the street. There was a baby store a little way up that he had driven past and had been looking in the window as he went by. Rowan had seen something the other day, well he thought he had seen something at least. It only took him a few minutes to get there and he looked in the window. He had been right.

There in the window was a mobile, a single halo of flowers with animals and a few more flowers hanging from it on decorative strings. But they weren’t just any kind of flowers. The door opened and Rowan moved to hold it open for a pregnant woman and who he assumed was her mother. They thanked him as they passed and Rowan nodded and smiled in return before he went inside. This store was more of a boutique than anything else. It didn't stock a large range of things, but what they did looked like they were good quality. 

Rowan started to browse, looking at some of the toys and the tiny clothes. Towards the back of the store was some furniture – he could see cots and bassinets and rocking chairs – but he was making his way towards the window. The mobile was hanging there, the flowers small blooms of kingsflame, like the one that he had seen on Aelin’s dresser. They of course weren’t real but they looked as if they were the next best thing. The only thing that was putting him off were the elephants that hung from it. He didn’t think Aelin would particularly like the elephants, not that she would have anything against them but… Rowan had noticed what she decorated her room with and the little knickknacks she had around the house. He knew she liked deer, it had something to do with her family lineage. An old sigil of the Galathynius was a white stag and Aelin seemed to follow along with that imagery. But hopefully he could at least go along with something more woodland-ly.

“Can I help you?” 

Rowan turned to see the shop assistant behind him, smiling politely. 

“Yeah, actually,” he said and then pointed to the mobile. “By any chance does this come with other animals?”

“It does actually, it’s one of our customisable mobiles. I’ve got a book of the options at the front counter.” The shop assistant started walking towards the counter and Rowan followed. It didn’t take her long to find what she needed and soon Rowan held a large magazine in his hand. “When did you need it by?”

“Saturday actually,” Rowan said as he started to flick through the pages. 

The assistant sucked in a breath. “I don’t want to get your hopes up, but let me know which one you like and I’ll see what I can do. We don’t have all the options in stock at the moment but they can be ordered in.”

Rowan nodded and continued looking. There were horses and foxes, some weird looking dogs. He was hoping there would be deer but he didn’t see any. Maybe the foxes would have to do… But it turned out there was another option. He’d almost missed it because he was flipping the pages so fast in his frustration, but there on that almost missed page was the answer he was looking for. Rowan had always liked hawks, and birds of prey in general, so when he saw the little felt hawks in the book he had already decided.

“Do you have these?” Rowan pointed to the picture of the felt birds.

“Hmm,” the shop assistant said, her lip pursing thought. “We might. I’ll have a look out back for you.”

“I’ll just keep looking around,” Rowan said and the shop assistant nodded and left him to browse.

Rowan wandered around the store, curious about the products on offer. He stopped by a rack of clothes, flicking through the onesies. He pulled one off the rack and held it up. _Dear gods_ , it was basically the length of his hand. Were babies really that _small_? Gripped by a mild sense of panic Rowan put the onesie back and kept looking. The next section he reached was the stuffed toys, an antique looking bookshelf crammed full of them. Peeking out between a rabbit and a teddy bear was the head of a little deer. Rowan couldn’t help but pick it up to look at it. Its brown coat was speckled with white, the hooves made of a velvety material and it had large fluffy ears. Rowan didn’t put it back down, deciding that Aelin would very much like it. 

“Good news!” Rowan heard the shop assistant call out and she was approaching where he stood. “We’ve got the hawks.”

“I’ll take them,” Rowan said without hesitation.

“I can put them on the mobile if you like?” She offered kindly.

“That would be great,” Rowan said with a polite smile.

“I’m assuming you’re shopping for a girl?” She asked Rowan nodded. “We’ve got some new dresses over there,” she nodded to her left. “Just if you were interested.”

The shop assistant headed for the front window where she pulled down the kingsflame mobile and took it over to the counter. Rowan went over to the clothes again with renewed interest and looked at the teeny tiny dresses. A blue one caught his eye, almost the exact same shade as the dress he’d bought Aelin as far as he could remember, just without the flower pattern on it. It came in a few sizes, and reading the tags he was a bit lost as to what they meant. He soon worked out the more zeros there were the smaller the item was. Still not really comprehending the exact size of babies he thought going with a 00 might be safest and hung the hanger over one of his fingers. 

By now he had pretty much looked in all the sections of the store except the furniture. Just before the furniture Rowan stopped at the display of bedding. Ignoring the sheets he looked at the muslin wraps, which there were piles of. From his very cursory searches he deducted that these were an essential item, with many uses apparently. He glanced through the stacks, seeing if any caught his eye. He paused on one that looked to have a floral pattern on it with some little critters too. Easing it from one of the stacks he saw that the critters were in fact little fawns. He added this to the growing pile in his arm. 

At the very back of the back of the store was the alcove with furniture set up. Rowan wandered through it, looking at them casually. The other day Aelin had been browsing baby things on her laptop and he’d caught a glimpse of the screen as she’d put it down on the couch as she got up. She had been looking up bassinets, and she had also sadly muttered something about baby things so expensive as she walked away. Aelin was adamant that she would wait until after the baby shower to start buying things just in case anything she needed was given as a gift. She was an efficient shopper and knew how to cut costs, it was probably why her bookstore did so well. 

Rowan started looking around intently, trying to remember what kind of bassinet she had been looking at on her computer. Maybe he could buy this for her so she didn’t have to fork out the money for it herself. It was an essential item so he could give it to Aelin as a gift for the baby shower, and besides that he wanted to. Gods, he’d been exercising so much self control to not buy everything that caught his eye. He was excited and he wasn’t ashamed to admit it.

Looking at the bassinets Rowan was getting a little overwhelmed. There were different styles and some looked like they had different features, but what they did exactly Rowan had no idea. He passed one that was suspended from the roof by a large hook. The longer he looked the sicker he felt. All that was holding it up a fair few feet from the ground was some rope and a hook. There was no way in Hellas’ realm was his baby being put in one of _those_. Rowan turned away from the whole sight before he had a stress induced stroke just imaging the thing falling down with a baby inside it and went to look at the others. He saw one that looked similar to what Aelin had been looking at. It was a simpler design, a white bed and a timber base. This one looked much more secure with the base on the ground, and Rowan liked this one because it looked a bit taller than the others. Some of the others he had passed had barely brushed past the middle of his thigh. It would be a long way down if he was putting a baby in one of those.

He turned around and saw the shop assistant was at the counter. “Excuse me?”

She looked up and smiled and came over to him. “What can I help you with?”

“This bassinet here,” Rowan said, tapping the rim of the bed basket. “What can you tell me about it.”

“Well, this is one of the most popular designs on the market,” she explained. “First of all there’s no tools required for set up, you just attach the pieces together. Then looking at its features, it has six height positions, anti-reflex base positioning to help baby sleep if they’ve got reflux. This here,” the shop assistant pointed to the zipper, “folds down for easy and safe co-sleeping and it fits on just about any bed. Mesh ventilation is on all sides for added breathability. Just about everything is removable and machine washable, and the mattress is included.”

Rowan did not understand half of what this woman had just told him, but it all sounded good. Important, even. 

“Can I attach a mobile to it?” He asked.

The assistant nodded, “You’ll need to buy a mobile arm for it but yes, you can put a mobile on it.”

“Great,” Rowan said. He was decided. “I’ll take that too. Can I pay for it now and pick it up on Saturday? It’s… it’s a surprise.”

The shop assistant nodded enthusiastically then led the way to the register. “Absolutely. Did you want to leave anything else with it?” 

“I’ll take these things with me,” he nodded to what was in his arm. “But I’ll leave the mobile with the bassinet.”

“Perfect,” she said and entered some things into the computer at the register. Rowan put the items he was carrying on the counter and it only took her a few moments to scan those in too. “Would you like these gift-wrapped?”

“That would be great, thanks,” Rowan said. His wrapping techniques were atrocious. If he ever bought a gift for anyone he usually just took the receipt out of the bag and handed it over. 

The shop assistant got to work wrapping the dress, deer and muslin wrap, quick and efficient. Rowan was about to pay when he saw a book on the counter. 

**_What to expect when you're expecting_ **

Rowan grabbed that too. “You don’t need to wrap that,” he added.

The book was for him. If he was going to be part of this and help Aelin through the rest of her pregnancy he would like to know what was going on. The more he knew the better prepared he would be for whatever was ahead of them. Because they were in this together. 

“Ready to go,” the shop assistant said and Rowan paid. She put the book and wrapped items in a bag and handed them to him. “Thank you so much.”

Rowan gave her a small smile and nod in return and left. He was almost to his truck when it dawned on him what he had just done. He had just bought Aelin a bassinet for _their_ baby. What if Aelin didn’t like it? What if there was another one she had been looking at that she wanted? What if he had just completely over stepped and this would upset her? This was a big thing to buy and maybe she wanted to be part of it...

Rowan rubbed at his face as he opened the driver’s door and got in his truck. If Aelin didn’t like it it would be easy to return. If he’d overstepped Rowan would apologise and hoped it went smoothly. But he hoped she liked it just as much as he did. He carefully put the bag on the passenger seat then pulled out his phone. There was a text from Aelin from about half an hour earlier letting him know she was going to bed and not to worry about dinner for her because she’d eaten some leftovers. Rowan didn’t reply in case he woke her up and was secretly glad she’d gone to bed. It meant he could get his purchases into the apartment without any prying questions. It took Rowan a few minutes but his thoughts settled and he was finally quietly confident with his purchases. He didn’t waste anymore time and put the keys in the ignition and drove home.


	5. I'm Worried About You - Lysaedion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! A little Lysaedion drabble set in It Takes Two. First bit is post Aedion punching Rowan in the face and the second part just after Rowan says the dumb things to Arobynn at the book store.

Lysandra was already home by the time Aedion walked through the door of their apartment. He could hear her in the kitchen, doing the dishes. From the way they were clanking in and out of the water Aedion could tell that she was upset. The thing was, so was he. 

He had been stewing in his anger since he gave Rowan that coffee and bag of peas. Work provided very little distraction from his thoughts. Aelin was pregnant and she hadn’t told him, she always told him everything, and Lysandra had kept that secret for her as well. And there was the fact that Rowan had been the one to knock her up. He couldn't even fathom how the two of them had got into that situation because of how much they hated each. Aedion felt the betrayal from Aelin, the betrayal from Rowan, and he couldn’t stop seeing Aelin’s face when he’d asked what Rowan’s response had been. She had looked so small, so defeated, it damn near broke his heart.

At least Aedion got one good punch in.

Aedion walked further into the apartment calling out a terse hello. He knew he should not be angry at his girlfriend, he was trying to rein it in. But it had been a long day.

Lysandra turned when she heard him come into the little kitchen. “I half expected you to come home with a black eye to match the one you gave Rowan,” she said as she pulled the apron over her head and pulled off the rubber gloves.

Aedion shook his head. “I gave him a half-hearted apology if that helps. I don’t even understand _how_ it happened. They hate each other.”

“Trust me when I say I don’t think you want to.” Lysandra’s bottom lips caught under her teeth as she thought of what to say next. Aedion just blew a heavy breath through his nose and waited.

“It was a dick move, you know. Going after Rowan like that,” Lysandra said. “I know Aelin is your cousin, but Rowan is your friend.”

“I heard what you said though,” Aedion said. “Have you changed your mind, you don’t think he deserved it?”

Lysandra crossed her arms. “I didn’t say that.”

There were a few beats of painful silence and then Aedion asked quietly, “Why didn’t you tell me about Aelin?”

“After what happened today you’re asking me that?” Lysandra said pointedly. “And it was because she asked me not to, and she’s… she’s not in a great place and I couldn’t betray her like that. Not now.”

Something about those words had something in Aedion’s chest aching and he had to turn away. He walked to the couch and heard Lysandra following him. “Aedion,” she said softly but he didn’t answer.

There was something else that had been plaguing his mind today. But this was about the two of them, him and Lysandra, about their plans. 

“Aedion, talk to me please,” Lysandra said as she sat beside him, a hand on his knee. “I’m worried about you. I know how angry you must have been all day but please don’t shut me out now.”

Aedion took a minute to breath, focusing on each breath going in and out of his body. Lysandra sat beside him and waited – waited for him to be ready, providing that steadying force she had always been for him. It was why he had waited for her, why he decided she would be it for him. She completed him.

She squeezed his thigh, gently urging him to say what he was on his mind.

“Probably not the best time to have a baby, huh?” Aedion said, his tone defeated. He looked over at Lysandra and saw tears shining in her eyes. 

She swallowed, her mouth dipping into a frown even as she fought it. “I think Aelin needs us right now.”

Just over a month ago Aedion had brought the subject up, and at first Lysandra had been hesitant. But a day or two later she had come back to him with an answer. She had said yes and kissed him, and kissed him again when he asked if she was sure. They decided then and there that they would start trying. But now…

“I’m so sorry, Lys,” Aedion said. “I don’t want Aelin to rule our lives but she won’t be able to do this alone. She’ll need us and I don’t want her to think she can’t rely on us completely.”

“I know,” Lysandra said as she wiped away a tear and Aedion lifted his hand to her cheek to wipe away the other. 

“It’s not off the table completely, I promise,” Aedion said. “Just means we get more time to practice.”

Aedion smiled and Lysandra let out a thick laugh through her tears. When she moved into his lap he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her until the tears and sadness faded to something more bearable.

~~~~~

Lysandra felt like she was going to be sick. She sat in the toilet with the lid down watching the timer count away on her phone. Waiting for it to go off was too much and her stomach was in knots. She first noticed something was different when her breasts swelled and ached, like they always did before her period but this time it was worse. They were super sensitive, so much so she had taken to wearing some kind of support 27/7. Then she was a few days late, then she was a week late, and then she decided it was time to take a pregnancy test.

They had bought a heap in their excitement when they decided to start trying, but then those plans had been put on hold and they had just been sitting in the cupboard. But a few weeks ago they had drunk maybe a few too many glasses of wine with dinner and they hadn’t been particularly careful that night. Lysandra hadn’t expected anything to come from it, but here she was waiting for that timer to go off.

“Lys,” Aedion said, followed by a knock. “You right in there?”

There was no point in stalling so she opened the door and watched as Aedion’s face scrunched in confusion. But his face went slack when she pointed to what sat on the vanity bench.

“Oh,” he whispered.

This wasn’t great timing. Rowan had just demonstrated once again how much of an idiot he was when he went and said those things to Arobynn at the bookstore. Aelin was a mess, terrified he would walk away from her again and still so confused over when he’d said to her when he’d finally snapped after the twin’s birthday party. But still… Lysandra couldn’t help but hope a little bit.

Finally the timer went off but neither she or Aedion moved. 

“I can’t look,” Lysandra finally said.

So it was Aedion who moved forward to see what the test said. “It’s positive, Lys.”

Every thought went out of Lysandra’s head. “What did you say?”

“It’s positive. You’re pregnant.”

Aedion turned around, a beaming smile on his face. Lysandra went up behind him, looked over his shoulder and saw the blue plus sign.

“I’m… pregnant?” She asked breathlessly.

“Looks like it,” Aedion said, turning and cupping her face with his hands, that ridiculous smile still on his face. “And I couldn’t be happier.”

“It’s unexpected,” Lysandra said as his thumbs brushed against her cheeks, easing her out of her shock.

“But are you happy about it?” Aedion asked.

Lysandra didn’t hesitate. “Gods, yes!”

Then Aedion was kissing her and the knots in her stomach untied. They were going to have a baby and despite the surprise of it Lysandra didn’t think she’d ever been more excited about anything in her life.


End file.
